Olhos Lilases
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Tudo o que ela mais desejava era atrair os olhos lilases do garoto que amava. NejiTen - U/A - Presente para a minha Amiga Secreta do grupo Fanfics do facebook, Aglaubia.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...****mas os peguei pra fazer esse presente *-***

**Essa fic é o meu presente para a pessoa que tirei no Amigo Secreto do grupo Fanfics do facebook, Aglaubia!**

_***S2***_

_**Olhos Lilases**_

_*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * **_

Após horas experimentando diversas combinações de roupas no shopping, Mitsashi Tenten por fim escolhera o vestido que usaria na festa de aniversário de sua amiga e vizinha, Hyuuga Hinata, que ocorreria naquela noite. Um vestido tomara que caia em uma tonalidade branco-prata brilhoso justo, que se ajustava com perfeição as curvas de seu corpo de dezessete anos, decote em formato de coração, realçando seu busto, e que terminava alguns centímetros antes de seu joelho, deixando as longas pernas torneadas, que seriam cobertas por uma fina meia calça cor da pele, totalmente a mostra. Também comprou uma echarpe na mesma tonalidade do vestido para cobrir seus ombros nus.

Chegou a sua casa o mais rápido que as rodas de seu skate podiam, entrou, subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto para se transformar na mulher mais linda da festa.

Não era uma garota vaidosa, longe disso, quem a conhecia sempre a descrevia como uma moleca, viciada em jogos de lutas, que curtia passar as tardes em cima de um skate ou praticando pontaria com o estilingue que sempre carregava junto a sua cintura, que não utilizava nenhum tipo de maquiagem e cujo cabelo gostava de deixar preso em dois coques. Tinha consciência que seus amigos mais próximos ás vezes esqueciam que era uma garota, e era justamente isso que queria modificar. Desejava atrair o maior número de olhares masculinos que fosse possível na festa, principalmente um par de lilases que nos últimos dois anos sempre lhe causavam um arrepio pelo corpo e aceleravam seu coração.

Tomou o banho mais demorado da sua vida, aplicou por todo seu corpo o creme hidratante de camomila que pegara "emprestado" de sua mãe, colocou a meia, o vestido e o par de sandálias prateadas de salto baixo.

Escovou o cabelo marrom e tentou fazer algum penteado novo e exuberante, porém, sempre falhava miseravelmente em arrumar a massa sedosa e lisa que descia até a altura de seus ombros.

- Dois coques não podem estragar o meu visual. – Murmurou começando a dividir seu cabelo ao meio, acrescentando com uma careta. – Já o ouvi falar que a Chun-Li é uma gata.

Depois de mais duas horas, em que batalhou para aplicar a quantidade certa de maquiagem, se deu por vencida e suplicou pela sabedoria de sua mãe para ajuda-la, Tenten tocou a campainha da mansão Hyuuga.

Quem atendeu foi Yamanaka Ino, uma jovem de olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros e vestindo um vestido curto de alcinhas coberto de lantejoulas vermelhas.

- Por Kami! Tenten? – Ino gritou afoita puxando Tenten para dentro da mansão. – Quase não te reconheci. Jurava que nem viria. Onde arranjou esse vestido? Nossa suas pernas são lindas!

- Ino, desse jeito vai assustar a Tenten. – Disse Haruno Sakura obrigando Yamanaka Ino a soltar Tenten. – Você está linda!

Tenten sorriu e acompanhou as amigas até o salão de festas da mansão, onde ocupavam uma mesa junto com alguns amigos, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino, e os namorados de Sakura e Ino, respectivamente, Uzumaki Naruto e Sabaku no Gaara.

- O fogo da juventude resplandece em você. – Exclamou Rock Lee, seu melhor amigo, puxando uma cadeira para Tenten sentar entre ele e Neji.

- O que achou Neji? – Perguntou para o rapaz ao seu lado, de longos fios lisos e negros, cujos lindos e apaixonantes orbes lilases não pareciam querer fita-la. - Então? – Perguntou um pouco nervosa com o longo silêncio do Hyuuga.

- Está bem. – Neji respondeu olhando para outra direção.

A resposta seca fez algo dentro de Tenten se quebrar. Tantas horas dedicadas a ficar linda e feminina pra nada. Neji nem ao menos reparara, nem sequer a olhara por mais de um minuto. Era uma idiota completa.

- Em minha opinião, você está maravilhosa! – Galanteou Kiba que estava sentado de frente para a Mitsashi.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu sem entusiasmo.

- Olha o que eu encontrei. – Ino chacoalhava uma garrafa em frente ao corpo. – É licor de chocolate, quem quer?

- Não deveria ter pegado isso.

- Deixa de ser chato Neji. – Ino reclamou servindo todos na mesa. – Tome Tenten. – Estendeu uma taça para a amiga.

- Ela não bebe nada alcoólico. – Afirmou o Hyuuga afastando a taça.

- Isso sou eu que decido. – Resmungou Tenten pegando a taça e tomando um pequeno gole da bebida. – É bom. – Murmurou antes de deslizar os olhos castanhos pelo salão de festa e notar que todos se divertiam enquanto ela amargurava a rejeição do Hyuuga.

Em um canto era possível ver a aniversariante sendo enlaçada pela cintura pelo namorado, Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo a distancia se percebia que a face alva da Hyuuga estava totalmente corada e que o canto esquerdo do lábio fino do Uchiha estava inclinado em um sorriso.

Tomou um novo gole enquanto divagava sobre a sorte da amiga em conquistar quem amava, enquanto ela, Tenten, nem mesmo arrumada, perfumada e maquiada conseguia chamar a atenção do garoto por quem cometera o erro de se apaixonar.

Levou a taça de volta aos lábios carnudos e se deu conta que o líquido acabara. Como Ino fora para a pista de dança com o namorado, pegou a garrafa de licor e encheu sua taça.

- Não acha que está exagerando? – Neji perguntou. – Você não está acostumada. – Explicou o Hyuuga lançando um olhar azedo para a taça que Tenten segurava.

Com raiva, Tenten ignorou o Hyuuga e tomou um longo gole da bebida. Estava mais do que claro que perdia seu tempo querendo que o bloco de gelo Hyuuga a notasse como mulher.

- Quer dançar comigo, Kiba? – Perguntou ao amigo a sua frente.

Kiba sorriu, levantou e estendeu a mão para Tenten.

- Claro.

Dançou como nunca havia feito antes, todos os tipos de música que tocava, sem se importar com nada. Só parou quando suas pernas já não aguentavam mais. Discretamente se afastou de Kiba e caminhou até o jardim da mansão.

Sorriu ao ver e sentir os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam cobrindo o chão com um manto branco. Sentou sobre uma enorme pedra que enfeitava o local, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo o ar noturno e esfregou as mãos uma na outra para aquecê-la.

Ouviu passos se aproximando e um conhecido odor almiscarado encheu suas narinas.

Não se surpreendeu ao abrir os olhos e ver Neji parar a sua frente, os lindos olhos lilases se fixando nos seus.

- Coloque. – Ele praticamente ordenou lhe estendendo um par de luvas que retirara do bolso do sobretudo preto que usava.

Impressionante, quando decidira tentar esquece-lo, o Hyuuga decidi lhe dedicar um pouco de atenção, ponderou enquanto colocava as luvas que deixavam os dedos descobertos, até ouvi-lo perguntar rude:

- Satisfeita com a bebedeira?

- Ah, claro! Como sou burra. O senhor certinho só apareceu para me dar uma bronca. – Resmungou revirando os olhos com exaspero. - Pra sua informação estou bem lúcida.

- Tão lúcida que se ofereceu para o Inuzuka.

Tenten o encarou com fúria.

- Não me ofereci pra ninguém. E mesmo que tivesse feito isso, não seria da sua conta.

- Sou seu amigo.

- Ah, por Kami! Depois de me ignorar a noite toda, aparece todo cheio de si para me dizer que sou uma bêbada e você o amigo que quer me salvar da perdição?

- Não te ignorei.

- Como não? Gastei toda a minha mesada nesse vestido idiota, troquei meu All Star por essas sandálias estúpidas, me perfumei toda e seus lindos, porém frios, olhos lilases sequer repararam nisso...

Teria continuado a se queixar por horas, no entanto Neji a interrompeu colando seus lábios aos dela em um beijo apaixonado com gosto de chocolate.

Tenten se abandonou nos braços do Hyuuga, totalmente entregue as carícias e aos beijos do homem que amava. Não notou quando seu cabelo foi libertado dos coques pelas mãos ansiosas do Hyuuga, nem que a cada instante a noite ficava mais gelada e a neve os molhava pouco a pouco, apenas se deixou levar pelas sensações que até então só sentira em seus sonhos.

Separaram-se somente pela necessidade de ar, porém nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento para se afastar.

- Seu cheiro é bom. – Tenten sussurrou se aconchegando nos braços do Hyuuga.

- E você é linda. De vestido, blusão, sandália, tênis... Pra mim, você é a garota mais linda, maravilhosa e surpreendente do mundo. – Neji confessou baixinho voltando a se inclinar para beija-la, mas o som de passos fez com que olhassem para a porta que levava ao jardim no mesmo instante em que um forte flash iluminou os dois.

- Ah, preferia que tivessem se beijado! – Reclamou Temari, a encarregada de fotografar os convidados. – Vamos, não custa nada, só um beijinho...

- Deixa o casal em paz problemática. – Ouviram Shikamaru, namorado de Temari, dizer com voz arrastada ao puxar a namorada pra dentro da casa. – Podem relaxar que a mantenho longe daqui. – Afirmou fechando a porta em meio aos protestos da namorada.

- É melhor entrarmos. – Neji propôs puxando Tenten pela cintura para que se levantasse e beijando rapidamente os lábios entreabertos da morena. – Mas aviso que se o Inuzuka colocar os olhos sobre você de novo, não vou segurar a vontade que tenho de arrebentar os dentes dele.

- Não se preocupe Neji! Os únicos que me interessam e fazem meu coração bater acelerado são os seus olhos lilases.

***S2***

_**N/A -**____**Embora ame esse casal, foi difícil escrever uma fic centrada neles.**_

_**A capa é uma montagem com duas imagens que gosto, uma embalagem que fiz especialmente para a minha amiga secreta, espero de todo coração que goste do presente Aglaubia-chan ^^**_

_**Big bjs**_

_**Moon**_


End file.
